LULLABY COUNTDOWN
by Hugh Munro
Summary: KANTAROUxHARUKA: Kantarou está un tanto celoso de Haruka y con ello, trae ciertos problemas, en los cuales Youko está decidida a ayudar al buen tengu ¿Qué pasará después?
1. ¿Celos?

LULLABY COUNTDOWN

**LULLABY COUNTDOWN**

"_¿Celos?"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

Era de día, para alegría de la youkai, estaba en perfectas condiciones el clima para que se secase la ropa antes y así, poder descansar más tiempo. Sonrió agradecida con el sol y luego noto como el joven exorcista salía solo, muy de mala gana.

-¡Kan-chan!-Le llamo, éste solo se detuvo, sin decir ni mirarla en lo absoluto-Etto…-Bajo su mirada y dijo en susurros-Nada, olvídalo.

Apenas y él desapareció del lugar, recordó que no había visto salir a Haruka, así que entro a la casa, viendo como el otro integrante que aquel dúo, estaba hablando _animadamente_ –nótese el sarcasmo- con Reiko, quien no dejaba de echarle mirada de fascinación.

Youko sonrió tranquila, con que eso era lo que había echo enfadar a Kantarou. En parte tenía razón en que el exorcista estuviese molesto, si ya era la 5 vez en que tenía que encargase él solo del trabajo, y aunque no fueran casos necesariamente extremos, ya era muy seguido que Haruka fuese solicitado por alguna chica o que lo invitasen a algún lugar y él, por supuesto, aceptaba por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada interesante que hacer.

-Haruka-san-El mencionado se giro hacia ella, haciendo que Reiko la mirase confundida-… ¿qué no tenías que ir con Kan-chan?...

-¡Oh, que va, que va! Sensei puede ir solo ¿cierto?-Reiko tomo la palabra. Se giro hacia el tengu, sonriendo

-Demmo…-Insistió la castaña, jugueteando con los dedos.

-Él dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda…-Espeto lo más indiferente que pudo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-Él fue quién me dijo que me quedase, que estaría bien.

-Ara, ara, gommen-Y así, algo apenada, se retiro del lugar la youkai.

Todo el día transcurrió, curiosamente normal, Haruka en el techo y Youko haciendo alguna que otra labor. Para ella resulto un tanto extraño estar el resto de la tarde sin su amo. Al menos él era divertido. Pensó en la suerte que tenía de tenerle a él.

Ya dada la noche sin ninguna novedad, llegó el exorcista con facha de haber estado matándose de tanto esfuerzo, lo cual, llamo la atención de Youko.

-¿Estas bien, Kan-chan?

-¿Ah?-Despistado, se giro hacia ella-¡Ah, digo! Sí, estoy bien, fue algo complicado, pero ya todo está bien-Y así su usual sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Pesadamente, paso a su habitación. Un baño caliente no le caería mal para después pasar a cenar con los demás y poder de ahí dormir… o tal vez antes podría leer un poco, quién sabe. Al entrar, noto como su _inspiración_, ya hacía sentada cerca de su lecho, clavándole la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?

El exorcista, lo miro unos segundos, entre recelo y agotado, por lo tanto, solo medio le dedico una sonrisa, para pasar a darse un baño. Ya no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

-¡He, Kantarou!

Le grito Haruka, por aquella manera de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero su maestro solo se siguió de largo. Bien, pues si eso quería, Haruka no estaría rogandole. Se puso de pie y a paso veloz salió de la habitación.

Ya en la cena… Nuevamente, Youko miraba como ambos chicos comían sin decir nada, todo en silencio, un silencio realmente incomodo o por lo menos para ella lo era, puesto que no le debía nada a ninguno de los dos. Definitivamente, si ellos no pensaban romper el silencio, ella lo haría.

-¿Saben? Hoy fue un día muy hermoso, lástima que no lo aprovechamos para salir juntos-Exclamo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Sou ka…-Dijo, casi al aire, su maestro

-Nee, Haru-chan ¿Qué te parece Reiko-san?-Está pregunto, hizo que el exorcista, muy discreto, fijase su vista sobre el individuo. Youko había notado aquella reacción.

-Mmm… es…-Lo medito unos segundos, haciendo que los otros dos –léase Youko y Kantarou-, lo mirasen impacientes-Es… como cualquier otra.

-¿Y la chica que vende flores?

-Mmm…-Nuevamente, Haruka medito unos segundos poniendo aquello como si fuese algo interesante de saber, digamos que se daba su toque de importancia- Es amable

-¿Y la jovencita del mercado?

-Es simpática

-¿Y la que conocimos ayer, en la posada?

-Mmm…

Y así siguió el interrogatorio por parte de la youkai durante unos minutos más, hasta que, de la nada, Kantarou soltó un fuerte porrazo a la mesa, haciendo que Youko diera un respingo del susto. Sin decir, nada, se retiro murmurando algunas letanías.

Haruka miro a Youko y está, al ya no sentir cerca la presencia del exorcista, echo a reírse muy abiertamente, provocando que su compañero la mirase un tanto extrañado.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Ella no paraba de reírse.

-Mmm…

Espero unos segundos, y por fin la chica hablo, muy animadamente con un tonito de voz más bien entre burlesco e intimidador

-Celoso

-¿Qué?-Haruka por fin se digno a verla fijamente, un tanto nervioso

-Sí, Kantarou está celoso

Ante esto, Haruka suspiro y dijo, para colmo:

-Debería decírselo a Reiko-san y no recalar con nosotros su frustración, aunque no lo entiendo muy bien-Ahora, caída muy al estilo anime por parte de la joven-¿Nani?

-Está celoso de ti, de que todas se te vayan encima

El tengu, solo abrió los ojos como plato, ¿de que iba todo eso?

-¿No es lindo la manera en que lo demuestra? Creo que le agradas demasiado a Kan-chan

-Estas equivocada, confundes todo-Insistió, tratando de parecer tranquilo

-¿Y si así fuera, que harías?-Esté solo se quedo callado, aún no comprendía muy bien los términos que estaba usando su compañera-Honestamente, se ven muy lindos cuando están juntos

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh! Ya veo-Exclamo sonriente, Youko-Te haces el escéptico ¿nee?-Le miro con cierta malicia-Mmm… ¿te gustaría comprobarlo?

-¿Comprobar qué?

-¡Que mi teoría es cierta!-Ante esto, Haruka solo dio un suspiro, ignorándola- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?-Al salir este modo de reto, el tengu arqueo una ceja, estaba empezando a picarle donde le daba y eso no estaba bien, nada bien- ¿A qué yo me equivoque o que sea cierto?

-A ninguna de las dos

-Entonces no perdemos nada si te viene dando igual-Inquirió la youkai-Es muy obvio, hoy día lo estuve pensando-Explico como toda buen cupido sabe hacerlo-Desde que ya no vas con él y te quedas con una que otra chica, Kantarou ha estado de mal humor

-Puede que este estresado

-Ah, no, tu sabes que no, está molesto, tenso e insoportable, claro, para ser él-Se burlo la chica, puesto que su maestro era un encanto de persona, era raro e incluso gracioso, verlo así y por luego por aquel _ESO_- Bueno, es que tu no lo conoces como yo

-Ah…-Nótese que el tengu ya estaba irritado

-Claro, aquí la única que se preocupa y sabe lo que necesita Kantarou soy yo, lástima que no puedas comprenderlo-Ahora, como se puede ver, se está aplicando el típico plan de _Yo lo conozco más y tengo la razón, ve y tira mierdillas porque te pudres de envidia que no sabes tanto_-Pero lo entiendo, eres alguien principiante en esto-Oh, si, ella sabía bien como expresar compasión

-Ah…-Ojo, el tengu, ya está reaccionando-Mmm…

-Bueno, Haru-chan, ojala puedas arreglar sea cual sea el _problema_ que se trae Kan-chan contigo y con tus visitas

-Ajá…

Y con una palmadita en la espalda que deposito en la espalda en Haruka, dijo:

-Es de débiles el no saber ni que pasa por la cabeza de su maestro

Y con ello, recogió los platos para ir a lavarlos, eso si, ya tenía con ella una sonrisa triunfadora, no tardaría mucho para que reaccionara el galán de galanes.

Ahora, ¿quién se creía ella? Él, Haruka, ya había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte y claro, con esto, conocer bien a su maestro o… eso creía, hasta ahora. ¿Acaso Youko tenía razón? Aún no entendía muy bien el concepto de celos y si bien lo poquito que tenía en mente fue cuando Suzu-chan los llego a demostrar muy ligeramente y eso, porque sino fuese por Youko-san, él ni en cuenta.

¿Kantarou estaba celoso de él? No lo entendía, no había algún motivo de peso suficiente como para tenerlos ¿cierto? Dejando eso de lado, sentía una felicidad un tanto extraña en su interior.

-¡He, Youko!-Le llamo Haruka, dispuesto a ver que tenía planeado la youkai, está, en cambio, al escuchar su llamado, con una sonrisa un tanto picara y radiante por salir victoriosa, dijo:

-¿Sí, Haruka-kun?

Esté dio un suspiro, y acepto formar parte del dichoso plan de Youko para ver si era cierta dicha suposición.

Al parecer, desde ahora el nuevo punto de vista de Haruka, los humanos te daban complicaciones y te metían en cosas que, a la larga, te daban cierta felicidad, por muy pequeña, sin sentido y extraña que fuese.

_**Continuara…**_

_¡Pues bien! Mi primer fic de Tactics. Francamente espero tratar de poner a lo largo que pasen más "cosas" ya que al menos para mí, en el anime apenas y un intento de roce (esperaba mucho más, la trama se prestaba para tanto) así que veré como desenvuelvo a los personajes :D_


	2. Encantador

LULLABY COUNTDOWN

**LULLABY COUNTDOWN**

"_Encantador"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

-No le haré eso

-Vamos, Haruka, dijiste que estarías de acuerdo conmigo-Replicaba la youkai-Y siempre lo haces

-Una cosa son las chicas con las que me mandas y otra es Kantarou-Refunfuño el Tengu dándole la espalda a la chica- Seguro que se molesta más y yo no pienso tolerar su humor

-Oh, vamos, Haruka-san, que no te dominen los nervios-Este se giro de golpe hacia ella. Odiaba que le lanzara indirectas de su debilidad-Quizás hasta se pone feliz, anda, que está solo en su habitación

-¿Y que reacciones se supone que debo de notar?-Eso, para Youko, era una completa aceptación.

-Yo estaré viendo-Soltó de repente la chica, así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, los ayudaría a ver si ya volvían a ser amigos y de paso veía algo de yaoi-Ya que tú como tengu insensible que eres, no sabes el sentir de Kan-chan

-Eso es un pretexto, ¿cierto?

Sin responder, muy a la fuerza lo tomo de mano para llevarlo a la habitación del exorcista, que se encontraba sentado, mirando sin mucho interés desde su ventana el cielo.

-Kantarou…

Escucho el llamado de su buen _compañero_ Haruka, pero aún así, no se giro ni respondió, después de todo, como maestro podría ser con él como le viniese en gana ¿no?

-Kantarou…-Le llamo de nuevo, alzando un poco la voz

Este siguió sin girarse, aunque cuando escucho como el tengu se giraba y tomaba la perilla de la puerta para irse, usando su habitual voz que aplicaba cuando discutían, dijo:

-Pasa y siéntate… Haruka

El demonio se sentía molesto por la forma en que le estaba tratando, le lanzo una mirada a la youkai, quien le hizo señales de que entrara y no cerrara del todo bien la puerta.

Entro y se sentó al lado de su maestro para llevar a cabo lo que le había encargado la youkai, levemente, tuvo la impresión de que el joven exorcista se había puesto un tanto incomodo por notar que él ya hacía a su lado.

Estuvo a punto de tomar otro asiento en la habitación, aunque Ichinomiya rompió el hielo

-¿Y qué quieres?

Bueno, no era la mejor manera de romper el hielo, aunque eso ya era ganancia para el demonio, ya que otros días ni la mirada le había dirigido.

-Solo venía preguntarte unas cosas

-¿Y de cuando acá un tengu le hace preguntas a su maestro?-Soltó de repente, con una sonrisita irónica

Haruka no supo que responder, simplemente apretó los puños, aunque bien sino se tratase de su maestro, seguro le soltaba un buen moquetazo por hablarle de esa manera.

-Y dime, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?-Repuso, mirándole de reojo con semblante burlón.

El demonio desvió la mirada un tanto, y no por nervios, sino para ver a la youkai, quién con ambos brazos le indicaba un _"¡Vamos, vamos, hazlo!"_. Suspiró y miro fijamente a Kantarou, quién al ver el cambio tan repentino, regreso a su habitual apariencia de tonto.

Haruka se acerco más, mucho más y espeto:

-¿Por qué estas así conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?

El exorcista empezó a jugar con sus manos, Haruka nunca le haría esas preguntas y menos con aire lastimero, eso le hacía sentir nervioso, sin saber muy bien el por qué, sin embargo, también el tenerlo muy cerca le daba esa sensación.

Intento pensar en una buena respuesta, porque ahora planteándose bien la situación, no tenía absolutamente algo lógico o convincente que decir.

-Yo…

Y antes poder balbucear más, noto como Haruka apoyaba su nuca contra la suya y sus manos tomaban de las suyas.

Rápidamente empezaron a correr por toda su cara gotitas de sudor, su color de piel subía y bajaba en tonalidades. No sabía ni que hacer, por un lado, bien podía cojerle las manos a Haruka, por otro podría salir corriendo de ahí.

-Kantarou…-Le susurro el tengu

Su corazón iba cada vez más rápido ¿qué haría? Quizás estaba un poco paranoico como para pensar que el demonio estaba raro con él o bueno, ahora sufría de sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de su compañero más cercano al suyo, no supo exactamente el por qué, pero inesperadamente, empujo al tengu y salio rápidamente del lugar, para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la youkai.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a preguntarte si querías un poco de té-Le mintió está, con una amplia sonrisa, pero como su maestro no tenia tiempo para analizar la situación, se fue a paso rápida por el otro lado del pasillo

Al pasar a la habitación, y ver al tengu encogido de brazos mostrando irritabilidad, soltó una carcajada

-No le veo la gracia-Replico esté

-Oh, pero si se vieron tan lindos-Repuso la ojiazul-Por cierto, ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Como experta que soy en el tema, deberías tras él

-Me niego rotundamente, que Kantarou haga lo que quiera.

Ichinomiya ya hacía sentado fuera del lugar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Primero que nada no tenía porque tomarle de las manos y menos acercarse tanto a él ya que se supone que está enojado con él, sin embargo ¿Qué había sido aquella sensación?

Suspiró. Bien, a lo mejor estaba muy voluble eso era todo, no había más que pensar. Contemplo el cielo unos instantes y para su sorpresa, sintio la presencia de Haruka a su lado y sin mucho animo, se giro hacia esté.

-No te llame

-Lo sé, Kantarou-Bien, ese comentario no fue el que precisamente esperaba aunque bien no sabía como se dejo convencer para ir tras su maestro-La noche está muy tranquila…-Solto ya sin pensarse el dialogo que le había dado la youkai. Tenía que hacer algo más natural, más suyo

-Tienes razón-Le siguio el exorcista con una sonrisa-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no estabamos así

-¿Así como?-Inquirio el demonio, arqueando ambas cejas

-Pues…-Ok, ese no fue un comentario muy heterosexual de parte de Kantarou pero ya no podía echarse hacia atrás-Ya sabes, tu… yo… solos… normal… ¿no?-Bien, esa tampoco fue una respuesta concreta.

-¿Quieres…?-Empezo Haruka, aún sin saber muy bien porque sentía una sensación extraña en el estomago. Quizás luego podría preguntarlo

-¿Ah?

-Que si…-El demonio suspiró para animarse y por fin solto-¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

Gracias a Kami-sama que Haruka tenía cara de indiferencia la mayoría de las veces y que podía controlarse bien, sino seguro hasta podría haber tartamudeado, aunque si se lo pensaba más de dos veces… ¡NO TENÍA PORQUE PONERSE ASÍ!... ¿o sí? Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para meditar sus emociones.

-Me encantaría-Respondió Ichinomiya, sacando de sus pensamientos al demonio-Sería estupendo, esperame aquí, ya regreso-Y así, con una sonrisa en los labios, el exorcista regreso al interior del lugar para ir por algo de dinero y claro, un buen calzado para el dichoso paseo nocturno.

Haruka apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas, para después descansar su cabeza en las palmas de ambas manos. Al primer contacto con su rostro, inmediatamente se puso de pie. ¿Por qué se sentían sus mejillas calientes? ¿Qué era aquella sensación si solo iba a dar un paseo común y corriente que daba como con cualquiera de las chicas que lo seguían?

-Listo-Exclamo su maestro, que le miraba sonriente-¿Nos vamos?-Le pregunto jalando un poco de la manga de su vestimenta y aquel simple gesto Haruka lo sintió simplemente… encantador.

_**Continuara…**_

_¡Perdonen la demora!_


	3. Reglamento

LULLABY COUNTDOWN

**LULLABY COUNTDOWN**

"_Reglamento"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

Caminaban por una plaza que se encontraba tremendamente infestada de parejas desde los 14 años hasta los típicos ancianos que se tardan 30 minutos en cruzar una simple banqueta.

El Tengu no estaba de humor y no porque estuviera molesto, sino que se sentía especialmente raro ¿por qué? Bueno, ha decir verdad era la primera vez que no podía caminar a la par con su maestro.

Ichinomiya iba a un ritmo normal, nada raro. Sin embargo, a veces cuando caminaba a su lado, el exorcista le sonreía y esto le ponía los nervios de punta, haciendo que su paso fuera despacio y cuando veía que Kantarou le prestaba atención a otras cosas, se molestaba y volvía a emparejarse al andar. Sí, es una situación rara y estúpida al mismo tiempo.

-Etto… Haruka…

-¿Nani?

-Platiquemos de algo…-Sugirió con una gotita que se deslizaba de su sien

-¿Ya te aburrí?-Le cuestiono el demonio, arqueando una ceja con indiferencia

-¿Ah?-Se detuvo, para mirarle confundido-No, al contrario, solo siento que estás algo incomodo

-Ah…

-Y… no sé, me preguntaba si querías que conversáramos de algo

-Mmm…

Kantarou bajo la mirada. Que incomodo era estar así, primero se supone que no se hablan del todo bien, después ya todo se arregla cuando se supone que el Tengu le invita a salir y ahora deberían pasarla bien… Haruka está completamente desinteresado.

Suspiró frustrado.

Por otro lado, Haruka pensaba en qué podría decirle, qué tema seria bueno y claro, en que mataría a la youkai por meterle en esté tipo de líos en los cuales no sabía exactamente como actuar ¿La razón? Ni la sabía, se supone que solo está con el niñito-maestro-berrinchudo de Ichinomiya Kantarou.

Suspiró fastidiado.

-Kantarou…

-Dime…

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? A mí no se me ocurre nada-Soltó fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos

-Nee, Haruka… ¿sabes?-Empezó el exorcista, al tiempo que retomaba la caminata, seguido del demonio-Aunque no digas nada, me gusta estar así contigo, sino tenemos tema, no importa-Sonrió amable, como siempre

-…-

-¿Haruka?-Se giro para ver al demonio, al no haber recibido respuesta alguna, quién ya hacía contemplándole con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, eso si, sin dejar de lado su expresión facial de "_Mr. No-siento-nada_" -¿Dije algo malo?

-No, solo que… no se porque eres así

-¿Así como?-Cuestiono, ladeando la cabeza infantilmente el exorcista

-Tan…

-¿Tan que?-Insistió, ya con más curiosidad

-…agradable…

Aquí, Ichinomiya se encendió a todo lo que daba y no era nada raro tratándose de él, ya que nadie en su vida le hacía cumplidos… bueno, solo en cuanto a su trabajo, pero nada de su calidad como persona y mucho menos se lo esperaba de Haruka, a sabiendas de cómo esté es de tajante, galante y claro, un tanto moralista con toque inexpresivo y frívolo.

Antes de que pudiese responder algo, llego una linda chica a saludar al Tengu, al tiempo que le daba una pequeña canastilla de dulces. Ichinomiya se hizo a un lado para dejarles hablar tranquilos. Reconocía que le había incomodado que fuera tan inoportuna aquella mujer pero no era algo de que sorprenderse, su demonio era bastante popular entre las mujeres.

-Gommen…

-¿Y tu amiga?-Cuestiono el maestro, al tiempo que buscaba con una mirada curiosa la localización de la mujer-¿Tan rápido se fue?

-Ajá-Respondió secamente, cruzándose de brazos

-¡Oh, vamos!-Empezó Kantarou, dándole pequeños codazos a modo de complicidad-Era bonita, no debiste deshacerte de ella tan rápido, ¿al menos te despediste amablemente?

-…no…-Siguió secamente. Ichinomiya trato de buscarle la mirada, pero esté miro hacia otro ángulo

-Haruka…

-¿Nani?

-¿Por qué ese cambio de humor? - Nuevamente, trato de buscarle la mirada, pero está ves, ya estaba apoyando sus manos en los hombros del demonio y parado de puntitas para poder alcanzar a estar a altura del rostro del demonio-¿Por qué no me quieres ver a la cara?-Y así seguía soltándole preguntas con una sonrisa burlona en lo que trataba de que sus miradas se cruzaran-Neee, si querías ir con ella, debiste decírmelo

-Ichinomiya…-Le llamo seriamente, al tiempo que lentamente se lo quitaba de encima, terminando así el juego de su maestro, quién le miraba entre serio y preocupado-Yo… le dije a esa mujer… que…

Suspiró profundamente, miro a los ojos a su maestro y le dijo lo más rápido que pudo:

-Le dije a esa mujer que estaba teniendo una cita contigo-Kantarou abrió los ojos como plato. Estaba realmente sorprendido-Se ha molesto y llevado los dulces, por eso no demore tanto

-¿Por qué…Haruka?

-Yo… no lo sé… gommen…

El Tengu pensó deliberadamente en abrir sus alas y darse a la fuga. ¡Qué vergüenza decirle algo así! Obvio no era una cita y ahora seguro esa mujer pensaría que él y su maestro son una clase de homosexuales que hacen todo juntos, desde compartir vivienda hasta el trabajo. ¡Qué aberración!

Ichinomiya soltó una buena carcajada, sacando al demonio de sus pensamientos paranoicos de huir.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-Le soltó, entre irritado y apenado-Deberías estar molesto o algo así

-Es que tienes toda la razón-Le dijo entre risas

-¿EH?-Ahora era el Tengu quién le miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato

-Sí, estamos en una cita, no sería cita si estuviera Youko-chan ¿no crees?-Le explicaba animado y ¿por qué no? Ligeramente sonrojado-¡Quién lo diría, mi primera cita formal con Haruka!-Aquí, soltó otra gran carcajada

Obviamente, el exorcista estaba en un ataque de nervios estúpidos en lo que no haces más que reír. Al ver esto, una ligera sonrisa se delineo en los labios del demonio.

Conversaron unos minutos en aquel lugar, para después retomar su caminata, alejándose de aquella plaza infestada de parejas. Ichinomiya no dejaba de hablar y por supuesto, Haruka estaba encantado con la idea.

Solo le escucharía atentamente, respondería afirmando o negando con la cabeza de ves en cuando y podría contemplarle todo lo que quería sin tener que pensar en algo que contarle lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerle entretenido.

Era perfecto. Aunque… ¿acaso no estaba emocionándose demasiado? Tan solo era un paseo común, claro, ahora etiquetado por él como _**cita**_ y afirmado por su acompañante como tal.

Un momento… esa no podía ser una cita, en las citas, todos se toman de las manos y al final se besan ¿no? al menos ese conocimiento tenía por escuchar las conversaciones de Youko con Reiko, entonces su deber tenía que ser hacer todo ese tipo de cosas… ¡EN QUE GRAN Y VERGONZOSO LIO SE HABÍA METIDO! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE LE OCURRIO ANTES QUE TENÍA QUE HACER TODO ESO SI ERA UNA CITA?

Vaya….

Ahora entendía porque la chica le había mirado muy extrañada, le había dicho **BAKA**, le había empujado y se había alejado corriendo hecha un mar de llanto. Estupendo Haruka, estupendo.

Ahora tendría que cogerle de la mano y al final besar a su maestro ¿por qué los humanos se comprometían a tanto en ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué no les bastaba como a él, solo mirar a los ojos de esa persona y disfrutar de las mañas de su acompañante? Que complicados eran los humanos, definitivamente.

-Kantarou…

-Dime-Se detuvo en seco, mirándole confundido por el tono que había usado el Tengu-¿ya tienes sueño?-Sin decir más, solo vio como el demonio le tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos-Haruka…

-Listo, ahora si es más como una cita-Decía casi para si mismo-Y al final te besare ¿de acuerdo?-Esto último lo hizo mirándole fijamente a los ojos a su maestro, serio, algo sonrojado por lo que las reglas de los humanos en citas le estaban obligando a hacer-Ahora… sigamos…

Retomaron el paso, pero Kantarou ya no hablaba tan deliberadamente, se había moderado y no era para menos. ¿Por qué Haruka estaba haciendo todo eso? Lo analizo unos segundos y llego a la conclusión que lo más seguro es que el demonio entendiera una cita por ello, como su esa fuera la definición de la palabra.

Podría corregirle o… dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Sonrió discretamente al notar que por lo visto su demonio era muy inocente en muchos aspectos tan cotidianos, sin embargo…

-Nee, Haruka-chan… ¿qué haces cuando tienes citas con esas mujeres?

-_¿Está bien hablar de eso cuando se esta en una cita?_-Pensaba Haruka, en lo que posaba sus ojos en el pálido rostro de su acompañante.- ¿Citas?

-Ajá, eso mismo-Le afirmo Ichinomiya, tranquilamente

Aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de ganas por saber, ya que en determinado caso que no le explicara que cada que tenga una cita no precisamente tiene que coger la mano de la persona ni besarle al final forzosamente... no le gustaría que su primer beso fuera con una persona exageradamente experimentada, incluso si se trataba de su demonio.

Podría que si fuera así, tal vez sería un gran beso, pero por muy raro que fuera, Kantarou para su primer beso quería que fuera con alguien inexperto, como él, algo quizás bastante cursi por eso de que fuese con alguien… _virgen_ en ese aspecto.

-Yo no tengo citas con ellas-El exorcista le miro sin comprender-Solo… las acompaño a caminar, ellas me cuentan gran parte de su vida o problemas, me piden opinión, se las doy y regreso a casa.

-Pero… ¿eso es todo?-Insistía el maestro-No te creo, ¿entonces como le haces para ser tan popular entre ellas?

-De vez en cuando suelto alguna frase que me enseña Youko-chan, pero no tengo citas con ninguna, siempre me dicen _'¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?'_ pero no dicen _'¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo hoy?'_

-Mmm… supongo que tienes razón, son cosas algo diferentes…. Creo…-De pronto se le cruzo una idea, que bien la dijo con voz entre picara y divertida-Eso significa que está también es tu primera cita formal, Haruka-chan

Las horas transcurrieron y así ya se habían encaminado rumbo su _anormal hogar_, llegaron a la esquina y ambos, aun tomados de la mano, se quedaron parados.

-Ya casi llegamos…

-Lo sé, Kantarou… ya se terminara la cita…

Y así, el demonio fue en dar el primer paso para llegar al portal de la casa.

-¡Nee, Kan-chan!-Gritaba Youko, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta corrediza de su maestro-¡Despierta, el desayuno ya está listo!

Ya era de día y como Youko saldría a comprar unas cosas con el demonio para la comida, no podía seguir esperando a ver si su amo se dignaba en salir. Algo fastidiada, abrió la puerta rápidamente, tomando de la oreja a su amo para después llevarlo a rastras hacia su pequeño comedor.

-Eso dolió, Youko-chan-Se quejaba el exorcista, al tiempo que se sobaba su oreja-¿Y por qué la prisa?

-Porque hoy iré con Haruka-san al mercado para comprar algo para hacer la comida de hoy-Replicaba la youkai, mientras le daba su ración de comida-Ara, ara, que desperdicio, seguro ya no habrá mucho de donde escoger

-Oh…

-¿Eh?-Le miro extrañada-¿Por qué no has preguntado por Haruka?-Y así, su maestro soltó una carcajada para después empezar a comer-No me digas que sigues molesto con él, Kan-chan

-No, no es eso-Le trataba de sonreír, esforzándose por no ponerle sonrisa bobalicona-Pero si te hace sentir más tranquila… ¿Dónde está?

-Primero platícame que tal les fue en el paseo-Empezó la youkai, sonriente. Quería saber todo con lujo de detalle y si bien no se lo logro sacar al demonio, supuso que sería más fácil a su maestro

-N-nada…

-Mmm… con que nervioso, ¿eh, Kantarou?-Antes de poder seguir con su alegada, entro Reiko, alardeando lo malo que era su jefe con ella al gritarle todo el santo día.

Para suerte de Ichinomiya, Reiko le había caído como un ángel. Ya no tendría que explicarle nada a la youkai por largo rato, lo que le daría oportunidad de inventarse algo bueno en lugar de contarle todo lo que paso.

Y recordando lo pasado… no pudo evitarse sonrojarse notoriamente, aunque para su fortuna, las chicas estaba ya tan animadas en sus conversaciones femeninas, que su gesto paso por desapercibido, bueno, al menos… no le haría daño si empezaba a perderse en una laguna mental para hacer flash back de lo que paso con el demonio.

_**Continuara…**_

_Ya para el siguiente capítulo, obviamente pondré el flash back y haber que sale porque francamente no tengo idea, me he quedado en blanco xD_


End file.
